


Lingerie

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: F/F, Making Out, girl!Jonghyun, girl!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jonghyun needs a new bra.





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Korean names are generally not gender specific so I chose not to alter them. Also, to retain the authenticity of 2hyun as much as possible. Jonghyun is a girl with big boobs. Have fun, I guess. 
> 
> This was a real challenge to write

Minhyun likes to believe she’s got everything a girl can ask for. Great family, friends, grades, height and even good looks. She’s even luckier to have the best girlfriend in the world, cute and lovable. Though maybe, just maybe, sometimes when she rests on Jonghyun’s chest she wishes she had more to flaunter in that department as well. Her girlfriend begs to differ.

Today is one of those days. They’re trying out some outfits for a party on the weekend and as Minhyun poses into the mirror with her chosen dress, she thinks it’ll look better if there was more cleavage. Not that she doesn’t look amazing as she already is. A girl can just never be satisfied.

Jonghyun however, is sitting on the bed struggling with her bra, trying to find the best way to hide the straps away. She huffs and gives up after a while, it’s not going to work with spaghetti straps for a dress no matter how she likes it.

“I’m wearing a cardigan over the dress,” she declares. Minhyun sits down cross legged on the bed and thinks for a moment, “Why not just change into transparent straps?”

Jonghyun doesn’t bother to reply her and sinks deeper into the blankets. Minhyun nudges her by the shoulders which she swats away, annoyed. “The straps broke last year and the bra tore months ago. I don’t need to spend even more than necessary for this party and I already have. I’m so broke right now.”

Minhyun pouts, looking at the dress flowing prettily down Jonghyun thighs, stopping just above her knees. It’ll be such a waste if it’s hidden under a cardigan, the cute bow won’t even be seen. Jonghyun will probably bundle up in the thick wool and hide her beautiful curves too.

“No we’re getting you a new bra. What’s the point of spending on the dress if you don’t even plan on showing it off? Let’s go right now,” Minhyun stands decisively. Also, once again getting the silent treatment from a tired girlfriend.

She doesn’t give up. Opting to first change into casual clothes herself before pulling the other off the bed and bundling her into a warm hoodie. Jonghyun allows her to fuss around obediently, not interested in even giving a fight. “You’re driving.”

Minhyun nods quickly, “Of course, of course. Can’t make these princess feet walk can I?” And places a hat over her head, lazy to draw her brows but still hype aware of people looking at it.

Jonghyun scowls at her girlfriend for being called a princess. She obviously isn’t one because a princess would be staying in a huge castle not a tiny apartment. A princess wouldn’t be broke all day and budgeting on whether to buy makeup or the new manga collection. However, she may be a princess for being able to charm Hwang Minhyun into being hers. Nonetheless, she still flicks her on the forehead for saying it.

Minhyun shrieks and leans her head on Jonghyun’s shoulders, “That hurts! Kiss it better!” She pulls the hat off and looks at Jonghyun with doe eyes. Jonghyun flinches slightly from the close distance, after dating for such a long time she still feels the embarrassment whenever Minhyun looks at her straight into the eyes. She almost drowns into the pretty brown orbs but blinks rapidly and swiftly takes Minhyun’s hat to place it back on to her head. Giving her a little pat before walking off to put on her shoes, “Do you plan on staying home all night? It’s almost 9pm.”

Minhyun dejectedly grabs her bag and hurriedly exits the apartment to catch up with the other. She pretends to sulk as they wait for the elevator to arrive, knowing that Jonghyun is sneaking glances over. She feels the swoosh of air more than the soft press on her cheek but smiles knowingly how much courage it must have taken before Jonghyun decided to do it. She turns beaming, linking their arms together. “What was that for?”

“I’m sorry. I hope it didn’t hurt too much,” the girl says, lifting a hand to rub on the sore area. Minhyun shakes her head to say she’s fine, cuddling into her side till the reach the car.

 

The mall is bustling with people when they arrive, usual for a Friday night in Seoul. Minhyun stops almost every few stores they pass, obviously itching to go in and browse. However, Jonghyun doesn’t pause and instead continues on striding pass with a motive to reach her destination.

The Marks and Spencers is located on the second floor of the mall and comparatively, a lot less crowded. Jonghyun is thankful for that as she doesn't need to be under watchful eyes of middle-aged laddies. The sales assistances are also nowhere to be seen which is a plus.

Minhyun skips along to the lingerie and picks a random one on display, "Isn't this one pretty? I like the lace details."

Jonghyun deadpans at the tall girl, "Does this chest look like it can fit into a skimpy cloth like that? It's practically useless! Also, that doesn't allow interchangeable straps, the reason why I'm here and not on the couch at home."

Minhyun clicks her tongue, "Touché." But allows Jonghyun to do the picking while she does the carrying, not like there’s much anyway. They end up with multiple bras of the similar colour, various designs, yet equally pricey, as per Jonghyun’s words.

 

There’s a couch outside the fitting room which Minhyun settles on, because Jonghyun flushing red, slams the door in her face. She doesn’t wait for long though, 5 minutes later a small voice calls out to her though a small gap from the room Jonghyun is in, “Minhyun-ah, does this one look like it fits?”

Minhyun looks into the room and can’t help but stare. She’s seen her girlfriend shirtless plenty of times, been in more intimate situations, yet there’s something absolutely sensual in the way Jonghyun is standing in the middle of a cramp room, nothing on besides shorts and the nicely fitted black bra. Her instincts are to place her hands over the slim waist, press her against the mirror, slowly kiss down the smooth skin from her collarbones to the filled breasts, and she decides to just to do that.

Quickly entering and locking the door, she corners Jonghyun onto the mirror and leans down to kiss her deeply. Enjoying how Jonghyun’s shocked wide eyes slowly flutter close, tensed body relax under her palms as she rubs circles on her lower back, hands moving to hold on her shoulders.

They kiss languidly, slow soft breaths echoing through the air. Minhyun slowly kisses down Jonghyun’s neck, appreciating the goosebumps that appear as she blows on sensitive skin. She sucks on the prominent collarbones, as her hands move up to hold soft flesh, separated only by a thin layer of cloth which she unhooks. Jonghyun whines, as finger rub against her nipples, playing with them till they’re perky pink, gasping into Minhyun’s shoulder.

Minhyun feels Jonghyun pinching her, knowing she may have taken things a little far. She separates to look at her masterpiece. Jonghyun looks perfectly wrecked. Her blush extending down her neck, to the small hickey forming on her collarbone. The bra is left hanging on her arms, breasts open on display. She gives them a last nice squeeze which earns her a loud slap on her arm.

“Please control yourself, we’re in public!” Jonghyun hisses, prompting changing back into her hoodie and striding out the fitting room. Minhyun enjoys the way she looks, long hair a mess and ears still tinted red. Collecting the bras left on the rack and placing them back to the counter.

She hugs Jonghyun from behind at the cashier and whispers into her ears, “The bra fitted you really well.”

Jonghyun elbows her away, smiling politely as she takes her change and thank the cashier, pretending to not have heard her. Though Minhyun smiles and happily links their fingers together as they leave the store, because she heard the softer reply she wanted, “Wait till we’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever who saw the [tweet](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi/status/1022458574952325121) to this would have know that this idea has been with me for more than 3 weeks. I've been trying to create the best scenario possible and finally got it. Except it took me another 2 whole days to finish it and it's not even long :(
> 
> I have a lot of complaints about my own writing but I'll not bore with it. I wish to get constructive criticism though. No need to enjoy it or anything, I'm opened to receive anything to improve. Or anyway to cure a writing block lol
> 
> Always on twitter [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or hmu at curiouscat [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
